


Looking Good

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, No Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian sees Justin in the back room and has a sudden realization. Alternative ending for episode 307.





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author’s note: This is my first ever fanfic, so reviews would be much appreciated!

* * *

Brian tried to avoid looking at the blonde. He tried to focus on the trick kneeling in front of him, the movements of his tongue, but found he really didn’t care what the trick was doing. There, in the back room, hardly ten feet from Brian was the man he had been trying not to think about for the past three months. Justin. _Justin._ Fucking some nameless trick into the wall right next to him. Brian was gobsmacked. Justin??

Brian could pretend to be pissed off that the kid had moved into his territory, the back room. He could pretend to be pissed that he had been dumped for some violin player schmuck with bad facial hair. But for some reason he didn’t…

Justin had been in the diner earlier that day, in the same clothes he had worn the night before, looking annoyed and disheveled. He certainly didn’t look like someone in the midst of a happy, romantic relationship. And now, here he was in the back room of Babylon fucking someone other than the fiddler. Brian couldn’t pretend to be pissed off if he tried. In fact, it took all his self control to suppress the huge grin lurking just below the calm exterior of his face. 

His eyes darted over to the blonde again, unable to resist the sight of his lover under the seedy lights of the back room. (Lover? Ex-lover? Were they ever ‘lovers’ to begin with?) The lights were blue, just like the ones above his bed. Brian was suddenly filled with a desperate longing for his ex-non-boyfriend. He remembered in a flash some of the times they had shared under those lights. He could almost feel that hot, smooth skin shifting beneath his fingertips, that cheeky, wet tongue pushing into mouth when he least expected it, heated hands grasping his cock, his ass, his hair… the slow, even rise and fall of his breathing as they lay holding each other close before sleep took them. 

These sudden pangs of longing were not unusual, in fact they happened more frequently than Brian would admit even to himself. Those empty, nauseating aches he felt deep in his chest that no amount of drugs or meaningless casual sex could cure. The difference this time was that now there was no-one between Brian and the one he desired. (The tricks, of course, didn’t count; the tricks had never counted…)

Now, Justin, _dear god, Justin_ , was right there in front of him. And he wasn’t with the fiddler. And he probably came to the back room knowing full well that he would eventually find Brian there. Holyfuckingshit! 

Brian’s gaze traveled longingly up Justin’s slim figure, noting vaguely how the blue light seemed to give his fair skin a kind of unearthly glow. His gaze slowly slid over Justin’s skin, indulging in the tiny details that had been denied to him for so long; the way the fine golden hairs scattered across his bare skin picked up the light, the way his clothes slid over his skin as he moved, the deliciously smooth curves… it was like food to a starving man, water to someone dying of thirst, that craved hit to an addict who suddenly knows he will be hooked for life…Brian unconsciously licked his lips. 

Every fibre of his being was aching to touch that silky, glowing skin. _More._ He could hear the sighs and gasps Justin made as he plunged into the trick; he was ten feet away but that was nowhere near close enough. Brian needed to hear those sighs right against his ears, feel that delicious hot breath on his burning skin. 

Brian’s cock was throbbing hard and he suddenly remembered that there was someone sucking his cock. Brian imagined, like so many other times during their too-long separation, that it was Justin down there instead of a trick. Brian let out an involuntary moan as he realized that, judging by his recent appearance, it might soon actually be Justin. Immediately the blow job was far more pleasurable. Brian’s breathing became heavier. 

His gaze finally found Justin’s face, and at that moment his breath caught in his throat. Justin was staring right at him. Those brilliant blue eyes were fixed on his, in an utterly penetrating stare, like Justin was looking at him and into him and through him, all at once. Brian swallowed the huge lump that had appeared in his throat. His heart started picking up speed, thudding wildly around his chest, and an almost nauseating excitement filled his stomach. Fuck. Brain was suddenly nervous, as much as he would hate to admit it; he rolled his lips into his mouth and wanted to look away. But, he didn’t… something was different…

Justin was staring at him, not angrily or accusingly like he had just after they had broken up, and not with the sad longing he had seen flicker occasionally across his face when he thought no-one was looking. Justin looked at him like he was now in control, determined and powerful and without a doubt going to get what he wanted. It suddenly felt to Brian that it was himself and not the trick that Justin was fucking. And holy fuck did that feel good. 

Brian pondered, distantly: one look and he was fucked. One look and he was _being_ fucked. _Fuck yeah._

Brian’s cock was harder that it had been in months. His jaw hung open and he was panting heavily. His eyes were utterly locked in Justin’s stare. The electricity shooting between he and Justin seemed to make his whole body tingle; goose bumps prickled up his arms and neck and god knows what else. _Fuck me… please…_ Justin’s gaze became drenched with lust, as his eyes were now drinking in the sight of Brian’s whole body; lean, tanned, breathless. Justin’s tongue slipped out from between his full lips and licked them, as if he was trying to taste Brian there. The hottest part of it was Justin didn’t seem to know he was doing it. Brian luckily caught himself just before he whimpered out loud. They had been apart, yet wanting each other for so long, the repressed passion in this unexpected encounter was overwhelming.

Brian swallowed again and realized that the grin he had fought so hard to get rid of had finally taken over his features, without him noticing. He was almost beyond the point of caring, but it was getting so intense, Brian felt like he was losing his precious self-control.

Brian had to break eye contact, escape the fierce intensity of their sudden connection. Compose himself a little. They weren’t back together yet, after all. (Together? Were they ever officially ‘together’?) He unconsciously licked his lips again, perhaps unknowingly echoing Justin, perhaps somehow thinking it was actually his lips Justin had licked a moment ago. _Back together._ Fuck self-control. He would have given anything at that moment to have Justin in his arms. That exquisite bundle of life and love and sex and intelligence and passion and every single thing your best wet dreams were ever made of. 

All Brian knew at that moment was that he wanted Justin back. Brian _needed_ him back, and he could admit to himself that it wasn’t just for sex.

Inevitably, Brian looked over at Justin again. He was still being stared at. But was that a hint of satisfaction in the blonde’s eyes? Laughter, perhaps? Empathy? Love, even? The stare had softened slightly. Justin knew he had won. How could he have missed the utter devotion and longing that was pouring unchecked out of Brian? 

In that moment Brian thought wildly that everything was going to be okay, that they would get back together, they _had_ to get back together, and whatever problems they had could be worked through. Brian knew it was irrational; there was no evidence to really suggest it could ever work between them, but such was his desire, his need, he was willing to give it a try. Compromise? Serious Talks? The “R” word? Bring it on. Anything to get Justin back. 

Brian heaved a deep, satisfied sigh and stared deeply into Justin’s eyes. It was a look of surrender. He was flying his white flag. The whole game of watching each other fucking tricks from a distance now seemed ridiculous to Brian. Why couldn’t they just both give in to their desires and go to each other? It was obvious that was what they both wanted. 

Brian’s stare imperceptibly became a little softer, more affectionate. With a cheeky glint in his eyes he slowly and suggestively licked his lips once more, only this time it was specifically directed at Justin. Justin tried to maintain his steely gaze for a moment but couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips. He quickly looked away from Brian, at some random spot below his trick’s right elbow, struggling to suppress his smile. This only encouraged Brian more, grinning openly at Justin when he stole a quick glance over the trick’s shoulder. 

Brian immediately felt happier than he had since Justin had left, and when he thought about it, probably happier than even before he left too, as things had become a little strained between them leading up to the fiddler incident. He felt so fucking good there, with Justin nearby beaming that sunshine smile right at him. He let out a small chuckle, suddenly realizing they were both scoring in the back room of Babylon, grinning like complete fools at each other, in the utterly ridiculous situation having started the road to reconciliation purely by looking at each other, while both fucking separate guys. 

The trick who had been on his knees in front of Brian the whole time heard the little laugh and looked up at Brian questioningly. Justin saw this and immediately started giggling himself. The overwhelming sense of relief flooding the pair left them so full of emotion neither was sure how to deal with it. So, they were left giggling like complete idiots. The trick in front of Brian shot a confused glance back at Justin which only fuelled their laughter further. The tricks seemed vaguely offended by this little exchange, and they soon left, the two strange laughing guys giggling uncontrollably as they pulled their pants up and hastily left Babylon and the perplexed stares of the back room clientele. 

As they were hit by the cold night air of Liberty Avenue, Babylon’s hazy spell of thumping music and seedy lighting and beautiful, dancing, fucking guys was broken. Suddenly it was just the two of them. It was like they both woke up from a kind of dream. Though, if asked, Brian would have said it was definitely a wet dream. Brian and Justin had their laughter under control by the time they reached Brian’s car. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other all night. Brian had always thought that sometimes words were meaningless and unnecessary. He had, after all, refused to tell Justin verbally that he loved him, despite the fact it was common knowledge that he did…

Brian sighed. Perhaps some better communication between them would be required in the future.

Justin was frowning slightly, as if he was wondering what exactly had just happened, and what was going to happen from then on. He looked up at Brian who stood waiting next to his car. Justin’s look was expectant, yet also calm and patient; it seemed he was waiting for Brian to make the first move. 

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and frowned slightly, looking at the footpath, thinking. He raised his eyes to meet Justin’s, with a look of resolve and yet slight uncertainty. He cleared his throat, and an affectionate, wry grin played on his lips. 

“We… we need to talk…”

Did Brian grin because of the pure irony in his statement, seeing as they hadn’t spoken out loud to each other yet that evening? Was it because he had a reputation for avoiding any serious ‘talks’ like his life depended on it? Perhaps it was because suddenly the past three months were forgotten like a bad dream upon waking, banished from his thoughts by the morning sunlight (or was that Sunshine)? Maybe was he grinning just because it felt so damn good being there with Justin, and he suddenly wasn’t afraid to show it.

Whatever the reason, Justin beamed his most radiant smile up at him, and nodded. Brian’s heard expanded impossibly further in his chest. Brian beamed right back at him. They were both positively glowing, and Brian really didn’t give a fuck. He unlocked the car door and held it open as he watched Justin climb in. Sure, they had a lot to sort out, but for the first time in god knows how many weeks, things were looking good again.


End file.
